Canine mais pas vampire
by Mnevis
Summary: Un classique. Un pouvoir mutant, une fuite, et des gros méchants pas beaux du gouvernement...Mais c'est pas le pire. Dédicace à tous les fans de wolverine origins et même ceux qui l'ont pas vue!
1. Une mise en bouche

Des personnages sont tirés de mon imagination, d'autre pas, une fanfic quoi!  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapitre 1 : Une mise en bouche

Une journée presque normale.

Ennuyante, longue avec l'unique espoir de la sonnerie de libération.

Enfin, une journée normal pour quelqu'un d'anormal.

Max faisait partie de ces 7% de la population qui avait des pouvoirs paranormaux. Les mutants.

C'était un cours d'histoire géographie. La prof aurait pus être sympas si elle n'avait pas une trouille bleue des mutants. Cela se sentait car dès que quelque chose d'anormal se passait, elle poussait des cris de souris terrifiée.

Max rigolait intérieurement et se gardait bien de révéler sa vrai nature. Seul ses parents et sa famille proche le savaient.

Ses parents étaient divorcés depuis cinq ans et sa mère habitait le Massachusetts avec son grand frère et sa petite sœur. Elle avait dus déménager chez son père un an auparavant, lorsque accidentellement dans son ancienne école, elle avait montré son pouvoir. Elle ne le maîtrisait pas bien à cette époque, la moindre émotion pouvait déclencher ce mécanisme. Des longues griffes sortaient de ses doigts, ainsi que ses canines grandissaient.

Au début, le changement qui avait opéré était infime. Elle voyait loin, entendait mieux,… Puis petit à petit, elle voyait dans le noir, pouvait suivre quelqu'un avec son odeur.

Elle se transformait en bête sauvage…

Un jour, un professeur très cynique commença à critiquer ses origines germaniques. Cela avait commencé par quelques remarques sur la pureté variétale, les bons à rien, (Bons Aryens) et cela c'était transformé en attaque cinglante et systématique au cours de l'heure.

-« Mais c'est pas possible, ce peuple ne peut pas se passer du tatouage. Il avait attraper la bras de max ou elle s'amuser à dessiner des étoiles, et il l'avait montrer à toute la classe. Schneider, il manque plus qu'à vous raser les cheveux ! ».  
Personne n'avait réagit dans la classe.

Pour soutenir ses propos, il fit semblant de prendre des ciseaux et de lui couper une mèche.

Mu par un instinct sauvage, Max c'était retourner, les griffes en dehors et lui avait griffer la jambe.  
L'incident n'eu pas de répercutions car elle n'avait réussi qu'à déchirer le pantalon, bien que la volonté de lui couper la jambe y été. Le prof n'avait pas porté plainte et il y eu une discussion entre quatre yeux. Il s'excusa pour ses paroles, elle s'excusa pour la déchirure. Mais l'irréparable avait été commis. Tout le lycée était au courant que c'était une mutante et par conséquent, les élèves eurent peur d'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle partis pour l'Oregon.

Grande contré sauvage, peu habité mais magnifique avec ses grandes forêts de séquoia et ses plages désertes. Son père habitait dans une maison en bois perdu au milieu de la forêt de sapin. A trente minutes de voiture, on atteignait l'océan, et dans le sens opposé, à environs une heure, elle atteignait son nouveau lycée.

Max se plaisait dans ce décor sauvage, il lui correspondait.

Elle avait ce côté fille de la forêt avec des cheveux blonds tout le temps ébouriffés et des yeux noisette qui lui donner un côté terre à terre.

Ce jour là, donc, était le plus normal du monde, quand au milieu du cours d'histoire, un militaire entra. Il avait une liste de personne qui devait le suivre. Etonné, voir même choqué, la prof voulu connaître le motif de cet appel. Le militaire répondit par un mot magique : Secret défense.

Quelques jeunes, au courant de l'actualité savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de traque pour les mutants.

Max fut la seule à être appelé. Elle aurait imaginé qu'ils étaient un ou deux mutants de plus dans sa classe, mais elle était seule. Les chuchotements allaient bon train quand elle atteignit la porte pour sortir. Le militaire noir l'amena jusque dans une salle de cours déserte. Un gradé attendait dans cette salle, avec trois hommes.

**Putain, c'est quoi ce comité d'accueil ?...**

« Maximilia Schneider ? » demanda le gradé. Il était d'une stature imposante. Pas très grand, mais costaud.

Oui.

Je suis le colonel Carter. Il fit une pause.

**Et alors ?**

Max, nous savons que tu est une mutante, et que tes pouvoirs son dangereux.

Vous faites erreurs, j'ai le contrôle total de mes dons. Elle tenta de garder un air calme et de contrôler sa respiration, « Mes intentions sont moins dangereuse qu'un mec qui se balade avec un couteau dans la poche ».

Toujours sur la défensive, elle remarqua :

Et comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Sa m'étonnerais que vous aillez des preuves !

Détrompe toi, dit le colonel avec un sourire mauvais. Il balança un dossier sur la table de classe ou était assise Max. Un gros tampon rouge ''Mutant'' se tenait à côté du nom de Max. Elle ouvrit le dossier et parcourus la première page des yeux.

Un rapport détaillé sur sa vie, son type de pouvoir basé sur des témoignage, et même une photo de très mauvaise qualité d'elle transformé.

Elle compris que c'était un espèce d'enfoiré anti-mutant.

Vous m'espionnez ? son ton était blasé, celui d'une adolescente difficile, mais elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

**Sors toi de là, et vite…**

Max, il faut qu'on te protège, de toi et des autres, tu vas nous suivre.

Elle n'entendit pas la fin, elle c'était levé brusquement, avait couru entre les tables jusqu'au fond de la classe, et passa la tête la première par la fenêtre.

Elle atterrit dans une roulade dans l'herbe. La salle était au rez de chausser, tant mieux pour elle.

Elle se mit à courir vers l'arrêt de bus. La chance lui souriait, son bus était sur le point de partir. Elle montra sa carte et s'assis au fond. Elle mis sa capuche sur la tête pour faire semblant qu'elle dormait, mais elle regardait en réalité de lycée. Des militaires sortaient en courant du bâtiment, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de la poursuivre. Le colonel était sur les marches devant le lycée, il ne vit pas Max, mais elle le fixa à s'en faire mal aux yeux jusqu'à ce que le bus tourne à l'angle de la rue.

Le trajet se fit dans le stress. Elle surveillait à l'arrière voir si le bus était suivis. A tous les coins de rue elle avait peur de voir débarquer un camion militaire.

Très vite, le bus se vida de ses passagers et sortit de la ville pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

Son père ne serait pas encore rentrer. Elle ne savait pas si il fallait qu'elle l'attende où qu'elle parte avant que les militaires soient là. Elle n'avait aucune envie de finir sa vie enfermée dans un camp de l'état.

Le bus l'a déposa à l'avant dernière arrêt. Elle marcha en silence pendant quelques minutes sur le chemin de terre qui l'amenait chez elle. Le chemin de terre au milieu de la forêt déboucha sur une grande clairière ou une maison en rondin se dressait.

Chez elle…

Max était à peu près calme, quand elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Elle s'arrêta un instant, regardant tout autour d'elle dans la forêt. Tout lui paraissait normal, mais la sensation persistait.

Elle s'engouffra chez elle en trombe. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Elle pris un sac de randonner assez petit et de couleur discrète. Elle y fourra un pull, une paire de chaussette, une culotte, un briquet pour le feu. Elle attacha son couteau de chasse que son père lui avait offert à la ceinture. Dans la cuisine, elle pris de la ficelle, des barres énergétiques. Elle gribouilla un mot pour son père qu'elle laissa sur la table de la cuisine : « Problème avec militaire, pars pour quelques jours, reviens quand sa sera calmé ». Elle ajouta un « Bise Max ».

Elle sortit de chez elle par la porte de derrière. La forêt qui s'étendait derrière chez elle était une réserve naturelle, elle pourrait s'y cacher pendant quelques jours.

La sensation d'être observer la repris. Elle traversa le près, passa la barrière et s'engouffra dans la forêt.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Accroché? C'est juste pour vous mettre en appétit!  
Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, les phrases en gras sont les pensés de notre héroïne.

Si y'a des moments de flou, mal décrit, pitité laisser un commentaire, que je progresse dans l'écriture. (pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi)

Maintenant, c'est aussi le p'tit moment coup de gueule. Le moment ou le prof critique Max, il m'est arrivé exactement la même chose et même si j'ai pas des griffes, j'lui aurait bien cassé la gueule à ce connard. (mille excuses pour le vocabulaire). Sauf que ce n'était pas à Max de se défendre, c'était aux autres élèves de réagir!

J'assasinerais bien ce prof par écrit, mais il ne mérite que notre mépris.

Mais on s'en fout! bientôt la suite!!


	2. Chapitre 1 bis: On avale!

Pour Helarah: Je sais que je lance un cailloux dans la mare, mais depuis le temps que cette histoire me faisait rager, j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de la dénoncer!  
Sinon, merci pour tes conseils, je vais retravailler le premier chapitre! Grâce à toi, je découvre aussi le système des betareaders, je ne m'étais jamais penché sur la question.  
Un grand merci à toi!

Information: Les sequoias sont des immenses sapin qui peuvent vivres un millénaire et atteindre une hauteur moyenne de 20 à 25 mètres.

............................................................................................................

Chapitre 1 bis : On avale…

Après avoir pénétré le couvert végétal, elle courus le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, croyant entendre distinctement quelqu'un la poursuivre.

**Sa y'est, je deviens parano !**

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle devait se fier à son instinct, et pour l'instant, il lui dictait de courir. Une bruine avait commencé à tomber. C'était l'automne.

Le point de côté devint insupportable. Elle fit une pause derrière un rocher pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle en profita pour écouter. Au début, elle n'entendait que les battements de son cœur. Elle décida de compter jusqu'à 10. Elle était à 8 quand elle entendit un lourd craquement. Au bruit, c'était une grosse bête. Un ours peut être ? C'était bizarre car niveau course, un ours aurait lâché depuis longtemps pour une proie plus facile. La chose huma l'air. Max se fit la plus petite possible dans sa cachette. La bête se remis en mouvement rapidement, vers le Nord Ouest. Max décida de prendre le chemin opposé vers l'est. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de la bête qui c'était déjà perdus dans les buissons.

A l'est, elle atteint l'océan. Elle sortit à découvert pour marcher dans l'eau. Les vagues effaceraient ses traces et son odeur. Elle remonta au nord sur plusieurs kilomètres au bord de l'eau glacée. Elle dus regagné la forêt car la falaise commençait à être abrupte et elle crus entendre le ronflement d'un hélicoptère.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Max continua de marcher jusque dans la nuit noire. Elle avait trop peur de faire du feu. Elle mangea une barre énergétique et de la viande séchée, puis elle choisis un gros séquoia ou les branches les plus proche était à au moins quinze mètre. Elle grimpa à l'aide de ses griffes.

Elle dormi très mal. Des bruits la réveillé quasiment toutes les heures. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas le vertige.

Elle se réveilla au levé du soleil. Le chant des oiseaux l'accompagné. Toutes ses frayeurs de la veille c'était envolés.

Elle marcha pendant deux heures en longeant l'océan, qui était sombre et agité. Son chemin fus coupé par un roncier, elle dus se détourné vers le cœur de la forêt.  
Elle avançait sans perdre de temps quand elle sentit. Une odeur qui n'était pas de la forêt. Il y avait les odeur habituel, l'odeur des champignons, des sapins, des fraises des bois, mais autre chose venait s'y mêler, plus animal. Elle n'entendait rien,… rien du tout,… Même les oiseaux de la forêt c'étaient tus… Son instinct lui cria que le danger était immédiat.  
Elle se mit à courir. A présent, elle entendait clairement quelque chose qui la poursuivait. C'était gros… très gros… Sa sautait de branche en branche.

Max tenta de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, voir qu'est ce que c'était, mais elle réussi seulement à se prendre les pieds dans des racines. Elle se releva qu'à moitié et couru à quatre pattes. Elle réalisa que cela venait plus naturellement que de courir sur ses deux jambes. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas dans sa réflexion. Elle slalomait entre les troncs des sapins, mais la bête la rattrapait.

Elle haletait, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le poing de côté commençait à se faire sentir. En face d'elle, un rocher, puis le vide derrière. Elle accéléra pour prendre de l'élan.

Soudain, la bête se jeta dans ses jambes pour la plaquer. Coupé dans son élan, la jeune fille roula sur elle-même pour tomber du rocher. La chute était d'au moins sept mètres. Elle rebondit comme une poupée de caoutchouc sur les rochers d'en bas. Avant de toucher le premier rocher, Max eut juste le temps de se dire qu'elle vivait ses dernières minutes.

Elle se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, encore sonner par la chute. Par quel miracle était-elle encore vivante ? Là question resta en suspens car elle entendit des pas lourds sur les feuilles mortes. Elle était coincé, cernés par des rochers, la seule fuite possible par l'ouverture ou arrivé la bête. Elle réalisa brusquement que la chose se déplaçait à deux pattes. Elle respirait bruyamment. Cela amplifia le silence de la forêt.

C'est là qu'elle le vit apparaître.

C'était un homme, très grand, brun. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir, son visage avait une expression effrayante, comme une soif de sang. Cette mimique le rapprochait plus d'un animal que d'un homme.

Max avait quitter l'être civilisé qu'elle était pour ne laisser place aussi qu'à son instinct bestial.  
Sa vie était en danger.

Elle sortis ses griffes. L'homme en face d'elle sortis aussi des griffes au bout de ses doigts. Elle masqua son étonnement derrière un grognement rauque qu'elle ne se connaissait pas jusqu'alors.

Il se rapprochait. Plus il avançait, plus le piège se refermait. Elle se jeta en dehors de sa prison, mais elle atterrit directement sur son poursuivant. Sans aucune difficulté, il l'attrapa par le col, et l'envoya valser en plein dans un tronc d'arbre.  
Le choc l'assomma quelques secondes. Elle reprit conscience juste le temps d'éviter le coup de griffe qui visait son visage. Elle le dévia à l'aide de ses deux bras, tourna pour ne pas rester immobile et fendit l'air avec ses griffes. Elle l'avait touché au visage.  
Quatre plaies béantes s'ouvraient sur sa joue et son cou. Max ressentit une joie tribale, mais ce fut de courte durée.  
Nullement impressionner ni même gêné par le sang qui coulait, il resta immobile, que Max puisse bien constater avec horreur que les plaies se refermaient toutes seules.

**Il est coriace…**

Max passa à l'attaque, attendre passive ne servirait à rien. Elle essayait d'être plus rapide que son agresseur, mais il avait probablement des années d'expérience du combat, et il éviter chacune de ses attaques avec aisance. Si par miracle elle réussissait à l'égratigner, la plaie se refermait instantanément. Ce jeu dura quelques minutes et semblait beaucoup l'amusé. Il n'attaquer pas et se contenter de parer et esquiver.  
Max s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle.

**Merde, merde, merde ! Il est invincible…**

L'homme eu un rire rauque. Il déclara : « A mon tour d'attaquer »…

Il avait à peine dit ses mots qu'il sauta sur un tronc de sapin avec une vitesse fulgurante, et utilisa celui-ci pour se propulser sur la jeune fille. Elle sauta au sol, évitant de justesse les griffes qui allaient lui broyer le torse. L'homme atterrit à quatre pattes, fis un dérapage contrôlé en faisant valser les feuilles mortes autour de lui. Pendant cette fraction de seconde, Max tenta de se relever, mais aussi rapide qu'un éclair, un étau se referma autour de sa cheville.

Elle fus stopper dans son élan, s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et se fis traîner dans les feuilles mortes et les épines de sapin. Il était au dessus d'elle, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'échapper. Il offrait cependant une belle prise. Max se jeta sur sa gorge et le mordit. Il hurla, mais il vit aussi la brèche sur Max et lui mordit aussi le cou et l'épaule. Ils luttèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant que l'autre lâche.

La douleur était intense, mais aucun des deux ne s'arrêtait. L'homme perdait beaucoup de sang, la balance allait changer. Max savait que c'est lui qui l'avait attaqué le premier et jamais elle ne lâcherait la première.

Elle sentit l'étau se desserré. Il se redressa, Max le lâcha à son tour. Ils avaient tout les deux la bouche barbouillée de sang. Elle voyait l'hémorragie de l'homme s'arrêtait et la plaie se refermait. Il ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer dans l'immédiat, elle jeta donc un regard sur ses propres blessures. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir les trous des crocs se rétractés et se refermer. Elle passa la main dessus, stupéfaite. Sa peau était de nouveau lisse comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle était bouche bée. Son pouvoir était totalement similaire à celui de son adversaire !

A présent, elle n'avait presque plus du tout peur.

L'homme lui faisait face, mais ses traits n'étaient plus déformés par la hargne et la colère, plutôt par un léger dégoût. Il prit son élan et sauta par-dessus Max. Instantanément, elle sortit ses griffes, mais son adversaire monta sur le rocher et partit dans une espèce de trot.

Aussi surprise que lorsqu'elle avait découvert que ses plaies s'auto soigner, elle resta interdite face à la fuite de l'homme-animal.

Elle reprit son chemin vers le nord, ne sachant trop si elle devait se méfier ou pas.

............................................................................................................

Les scènes de bagarre sont encore flous, mais j'espère que vous avez retenus votre respiration quand elle se retrouve coinçé et qu'elle voit apparaître son assayant!


End file.
